regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 133
Recap Day 27 (1511-01-12) Ham returns to Shenanigans and says the Barbarian Vampire is back. Doreen hires Big Bad Cane to help. Cane goes to the town temple, but finds it has closed down and the Cleric is homeless. Cane hires a 3rd cleric from shenanigans and has Doreen and the others make some Holy Water, paying the clerics 10g gems each. Day 30 (1511-01-15) They party return to Petallia with Ham. Cane has a bad time fitting inside the Halfling Buildings. There were no more attacks in the past 11 days since the 3 murders since everyone started hiding again. The party make plans to visit the other villagers tomorrow. They stay in Ham's house. Day 31 (1511-01-16) After a 6-coarse breakfast the party head out to make their circuit of the Halfling Villages. Only Petallia was attacked. Day 34 (1511-01-19) The party return to Petallia. Ham reports the bodies 3 halflings who died 14 days ago have vanished. The party go to investigate. Inside the coffin is 3 halflings. Doreen says they are vampires. The halfling vampire thralls arise hearing this and attack. Doreen releases the darkness pebble and they all fight in the dark. Cane get bitten on the calf and is aged 5 years. Another vampire ages Cane 12 more years. Cane then is drained 11 more years as he kills a Zombie. Doreen is drained of 10 years. Cane is drained 3 more years. Doreen & Cane finish off the last 2 Vampire. Cane turned from 34 year old to a 66 year old man. Doreen is now 38. The party stakes the thralls to the the coffin then carries the coffin to the surface. Ham freaks out seeing Cane and runs away before Doreen calls him back, and convinces him it is still Cane. The party go check their reflection in a mirror in Ham's house and they still have reflections. While asleep, Ham opens the door and lets a Male Barbarian Vampire in. Cane pours Holy Water over his head so the Vampire won't bite him, and shouts for Doreen. The Vampire hits Cane with a stone axe. Doreen rushes in, with her darkness pebble, and attacks at the vampire with her magic mace. The Vampire withdraws outside and turns into bats, but Doreen shoots down the bats. The party go to chase. The party hear a pair of voices chanting: :But one day it flew away, but it didn't go to stay, :For when she raised the window, in-flu-Enza. Enza. Doreen finds a dead bat, and Doreen crushes it with her mace. Then there are 2 female vampires that appear in their 20s, wearing Barbarian Garb. Doreen magic missiles one Vampire. Cane rushes and grapples with a vampire, still covered with holy water. One of the vampires charms Cane and tries to leads him away to their leader, Cassandra of the Stone Men. The other vampire tries to tempt Doreen, saying that she belongs with them, she can cause fear everywhere. Doreen refuses and attacks her in the darkness aura. Cane attacks the other vampire who didn't charm him, turning her to mist. Doreen attacks the last vampire and Cane goes to stop Doreen. The last vampire flees as Doreen deals with Cane. The two fight. Doreen then goes Ethereal. The vampire lures Cane north-eastwards. Doreen follows invisible until it fades away. Doreen follows at a distance. They pass though Upstream and Doreen is ambushed around a corner by a vampire, but Doreen resists the gaze attack. Doreen causes another darkness, and the vampire withdrawals. Doreen goes ethereal and sees the Vampire's negative energy aura moving up river, luring Cane towards the foothills of the Draken Ridge. Doreen magic missile into the Vampire. The vampire turns into bats and flies up river and returns to Cane. Doreen goes inside a house in Upstream to rest up with a nap spell to get her spells back. Cane is lead to the Vampire Lair. There are many vampires there. Cane is turned into a Vampire, with his youth restored. Post Episode Ham was charmed and told to lure Doreen back to Petallia. He also lied about the halfling bodies in the crypt disappearing so Doreen would go into a trap. He deliberately opened the door for the vampire. Experience 17,000 exp (+1,700 +10% Prime Requite Bonus) for Doreen Significant NPCs * Ham - Halfling whose village is being attacked by a barbarian vampire * Mayor Marshmallow - Halfling Mayor of Petallia * Cassandra of the Stone Men - Barbarian Vampire. Released during Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs. * 2 Female Barbarian Vampires & 1 Male Barbarian Vampire Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes